Cullen's v Potter's!
by Erin da half-vamp demi god
Summary: Harry Potter and Twilight! Fred and George sign the Potter's up for wife swap and Emmett and Erin  oc  sign the Cullens up, how will Ginny deal with no magic with these Vampires! how will the Potters not use magic inside while Esme is there? R&R!
1. Meet the Families!

**Sorry for deleting my other wife swap really I mean I think this might be better than the other one plus I just finished the Harry Potter series and the other one just lost its spark for me and this one includes Nessie but she is as old as my OC Erin :D well I hope you like it!**

Erin's POV

I was watching Wife Swap on USA on TV… I felt so bad for the families on the show, always one ended up looking like total idiots! It made me laugh so much!

Then an idea struck me, Wife Swap our family the Cullen's! I would really feel bad for the other mom, I wonder where she would be from… I should test this, _EMMETT! _I called into his thoughts, _We're going to sign the family up for wife swap! _I closed my shield around our minds so Edward wouldn't figure out what we were planning!

Emmett was running down the stairs to the living room, "Really!" he asked looking excited!

"DUH! I mean why shouldn't we I mean Jasper's got great control now, Nessie's stopped growing, and we all are like a normal- sort of- family." I responded jumping up from the couch. He nodded at my logic, I gestured over to the computer as I looked for a wife swap sign up sheet… got it!

I printed it out as Emmett had a huge grin planted on his face, I could see him shaking with excitement!

"Well here are the questions," I grabbed a pen and started answering while he looked over my shoulder.

Wife name, and age: Esme Cullen, age 29

Husband name, and age: Carlisle Cullen, age 30

Kids names, and ages: Edward Cullen age 18, Isabella Cullen age 18, Emmett Cullen age 18, Rosalie Cullen age 18, Jasper Cullen age 17, Alice Cullen age 17, Erin Cullen age 15, Renesmee Cullen age 15, Jacob Cullen age 19.

"Why did you add Jacob?" Emmett asked.

I gave him a look, "Well he spends a lot of time here and he is Nessie's boy friend so I guess that can make him apart of our family… get it?" he nodded his head.

Pets: a few wolves…

Crimes made:….. Not to many I think.

"Hum…. I think that's it…" I said looking at Emmett, he nodded looking at my answers. Then he sprinted away in search for an envelope and stamps. While he was gone I was admiring my work, then Edward walked into the room. He made a strange face… I looked into his mind, _why can't I hear Erin or Emmett's thoughts?_ I smiled at him folding the piece of paper under the table.

"What's up Erin?" he asked not bothering to hide the fact that he was suspicious of us.

"Nothing much Eddie, just planning something with Emmett." he growled at the nickname, I rolled my eyes. "Just bug off you know you'll figure it out eventually. No sense in trying to break through my shield." I added feeling the slight pressure on my shield.

He sighed giving up. I smiled at my cleverness as Emmett ran into the room and slid the envelope with the stamp under the desk.

George Weasley's POV **(a/n sorry but here is the HP part! Tell me if its good or not! My first HP anything!)**

I watched on the Muggle TV a show called wife swap… idea!

"FRED!" I yelled! I heard him run down the stairs and walk up behind me, I turned around and looked at him, "Dear brother of mine, I have a prank we can not ignore!" I proclaimed, he started to look interested, "We are going to sign Harry and Ginny up for Wife Swap, the muggle TV show, where two wives from different families swap lives for two weeks! The first week it's the families normal rules then it's the wives normal house rules!"

"So you want to have Ginny our dear sister to go through the possible ciaos of another family for one week, and then have her attempt to control that family without using magic, unless there not a muggle family….!" Fred asked, I nodded slow and easily, "I love it! Great idea George!" he said high fiving me!

"C'mon I know where we can get the sign up sheet." we walked over to one of the computers the muggles invented. I copied off one of the sheet on a piece of parchment, and started to fill it out.

Wife name and age: Ginny Potter, age 30

Husband name and age: Harry Potter, age 31

Kids name(s), and age(s): James Potter age 12, Albus Potter age 11, Sirius Potter age 9.

Pet(s): 4 owls

Crime(s): none….

"Well that's the end… why would it have a crimes slot?" I asked, Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Well whatever, get a envelope and stamp from dads collection so we can mail this in the non-normal way." I said as Fred took off to the fire place to grab a stamp from dad.

Esme's POV

**(a/n P.S. this is like two weeks later!) **

I was reading my new gardening book when I heard the mail man drive up, I placed my book on the couch and walked to the mail box. The mail man just left as I opened the box and picked up all the letters.

Hum… this is strange…. There was a big yellow envelope with the words 'Wife Swap' on the front. I frowned at it as I ran into the house.

"Carlisle!" I called as I opened the letter. I heard him stop behind me.

"What's the matter sweetie?" he said looking over my shoulder looking at the piece of paper that I was clutching in my hand. "Wife Swap? Did you sign us up." I shook my head. I looked into his pale white face, his eyebrows were being pushed together in confusion and a little bit of anger.

"CHILDEREN GET DOWN HER NOW!" he shouted, bursting out in a way I Haven't seen in years.

I watched at the nervous kids shuffled down the stairs. Jasper and Alice were looking quite shocked, Emmett and Rosalie were both wearing there cloths either inside out or backwards, Bella was gripping a book in her hands hard, Edward was looking confused at Carlisle's sudden out burst.

Nessie was holding her brush looking as though she had only half of her bronze curls were tamed, Erin was squeezing Seth's arm so hard everything underneath her hand on his arm was turning blue.

"Which one of you signed our _vampire,_ family up for wife swap!" Carlisle said from between his teeth. My gaze fell over them once more they were all looking around but Emmett looked more nervous then the rest of them.

"Emmett," I said gently, "Did you sign us up?" he started to look around the others, his gaze fell for a slight moment on Erin, I looked at her, she just seemed as mad at him as Carlisle is at all of them.

"Erin and I did it!" Emmett burst out, me and Carlisle were shocked, I mean we know Erin pulls a little prank every here and there, but this is not _little_!

"WHAT HAPPENED TO KEEPING YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!" Erin yelled at Emmett lunging at him, luckily Seth caught her around her waist and held her back trying to avoid her thrashing arms. I guess then she gave up so she just sat and glared at him.

"So you both signed the family up for a tv show." Carlisle confirmed. The both nodded, Erin not taking her glare away from Emmett. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jasper high five Emmett. "Well there's no changing it now," Carlisle said strangely calm, I felt Jasper trying to calm him and me down. "it looks like Esme will be going to a family in… London!"

"Wow," Alice said, "Didn't see that one coming…" Nessie started laughing at the ironic-ness of it. "Well me and Erin will be keeping an eye on the future just in case." she said retreating to her room with Jasper tailing behind her. The same was with the others, I sat back and sighed, _what am I going to do with my children?_ almost automatically Erin's voice broke into my head saying, _give us lots of love and blame Emmett for signing you up for this! _I chuckled.

Ginny Potter's POV! **(a/n once again two weeks later!) **

Me and Harry were driving in a car to the house with our fighting boys in the back, we had just picked them up from the Hogwarts Express, James had just come back from his second year and Albus just came back from his first.

"Well you were just lucky to get into Gryffindor!" James yelled at Albus, this was a argument going on for ages ever since Albus got into the same house as James, James has never stopped complaining about it.

"No I wasn't!" Albus yelled again, Harry sighed at the wheel.

"STOP FIGHTING!" he yelled, "You've been fighting about it for ages! When Sirius goes to school will you get mad at him if he gets into Gryffindor?" he asked looking back out of the rear view mirror.

"NO!"

"NO!" they both yelled at the same time, I sighed glaring at the road in front of us.

"Then why, James are you mad about Albus getting into Gryffindor?" Harry asked calmly. James seemed dumb struck.

"Dad? Why did people seem to think that our family was famous at the school?" Albus asked dropping the old fight. He looked at me and mouthed _should I?_ I couldn't decide… I shook my head and mouthed _when there older._ he nodded.

"Well Albus, your father was one of the youngest Quidditch seekers. I was a seeker in my first year." he said, I sighed thinking he was going to really tell them why. Then I remembered when he got banned from Quidditch I had to fill in for him. I smiled.

We arrived at the house, the mail box looked full so as I got out I opened the box and grabbed a large yellow package. I looked on the front and it said 'Wife Swap.' I was shocked, what is wife swap, and why was this in our mail box?

"Harry?" I called, he walked up to me, looked over my shoulder looking at the parchment I was holding. I looked up, his eyebrows were scrunched together making his lightning shaped scar look all funny and even more zig-zagged.

"I don't think the boys would know about wife swap…" he said, realization seemed to hit him, "Call Fred and George!" I realized it too, the boys had signed us up for a prank! I was furious!

I ran into the house and grabbed a hand full of floo powder, "FRED, GEORGE, we need to talk to you!" I yelled as I threw the floo powder into the fire place. About 10 seconds later Fred popped out of the fire place with George on his heels.

"Yes Dear sister?" Fred said looking terrified.

"You rang?" George said looking just as scared.

"Did one of you sign me and my family on to a TV show called wife swap?" I said showing them the piece of parchment. There eyes widened, the made a dive for floo powder, then Harry appeared, with his wand raised.

"LEVICOPUS!" Harry shouted, then Fred and George were both suspended in air, by there ankles. Then I heard 3 muffled laughter's, I turned around and I saw, Sirius, James, and Albus laughing like a heard of hyenas! "Now," Harry said his wand still pointed at my brothers, "Why did you sign me and my family up for a TV show called wife swap?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"Well, you see we haven't pulled a good prank like this for years! I mean the only people we can do it on is people who know the counter curse!" Fred explained, hastily.

"Oh dear chosen one from the years at school please put us down!" Moaned George, "we are getting bad head rushes!" he pleaded clasping his hands begging. Harry looked at me, I sighed and nodded.

"Liberacorpus," Harry said, they both fell to the floor but before they could move I shouted with my wand out, "Petrificus Totalus!" I used the body bind spell so I could walk up to them with out them squirming, "If you ever mention the chosen one again," I whispered into there ears, "You won't only be facing his wrath." I said.

"Release us sister!" Fred yelled.

"It was a mistake, won't happen again!" George yelled after.

"Fine," I said, " Finite Incantatum." there body bind was off then they scrambled into the pit and I handed them some floo powder and they were gone. "Come here." I said looking at my kids, they slowly and reluctantly came, "I want you to forget what they said about the chosen one." I said.

"Mummy!" whined Sirius, "Who was the chosen one?" he pleaded, giving me the puppy dog lip.

"Yeah, Mum who is it? Please tell me it wasn't that Malfoy git!" James pleaded imitating his youngest brother.

"Dad, you'll tell us right! And anyway Scorpius Malfoy, had mentioned something like that at school!" Albus said turning toward his father. When Harry made a move to tell them something I gave him a death glare, he stopped.

"Well your mum is giving me one of those looks so when your older you'll understand more." he said looking at the boys.

"How old must we be?" James said, Harry started thinking.

He crouched down and looked at them all, "When Sirius, here gets into his last year at Hogwarts." he said pointing a finger at the child. There were moans of no's and that's not fair but we weren't paying attention as we walked upstairs to think about how to explain what would happen next week.

**How do you like it? Jeez tell me but don't be too mean about OOCness **


	2. The New House!

I was in my room with Seth, today was the day Esme was leaving. I still felt bad.

I was staring at my lime green wall when I heard a knock at the front door… I took a quick peek at my clock. It read 8:30, I sighed and climbed out of Seth's sleeping arms and walked down to the living room and saw Esme there talking with the producer.

"- so a goodbye scene and I leave in the limo?" Esme asked the producer from yesterday…I think his name was Bill…?

"Yup," Bill said, "That's it you can say all your goodbyes and then we'll take you to the air port and you'll be taken to London then you will be brought to the house in the same limo the other wife was brought to the air port in earlier."

She sighed and nodded, Carlisle came up behind her slowly and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

_Esme?_ I said into her mind, _Yes Erin? _I heard Esme think, _are you mad at me?_ she sighed and looked at me and shook her head. _No but could you get the others down here? _I nodded slightly smiling and called into my other siblings _GET DOWN HERE NOW! ESME'S LEAVING! _then I heard a loud crash I winced cause that was probably my fault.

Then I heard seven pairs of feet crowed around the stair case as they all tried to get down at once, first I saw Alice squeeze through the large crowed, then followed Jasper desperate to be near her, then Emmett banged his way down with Rosalie following behind looking beautiful as always, Edward and Bella came down together hand in hand smiling at each other but also they had a little bit of nervousness that clung to them, Nessie came down next with Jake behind her playing with one of her long bronze curls.

Esme smiled as she saw them I noticed the cameras where running, Alice bounced up to her holding her arms out about to hug her.

"Bye Mom, I love you, good luck," Alice said, Esme looked like she could have tears in her eyes, I smiled at her and walked up and told her, "I love you mom. Have a good time, we won't kill the new mom…" I added just to make her laugh, it almost worked… she decided to play the mother card though, so she glared at me, I laughed, "Just kidding! Just kidding!" I said holding my hands up over my head. She brushed back my dirty blond hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"Be good." she said, "And please, no unexpected visitors." she looked at me and I completely understood, she meant no gods, demigods, monsters, other vampires, or anything else that could just happen to our _lucky _family. I nodded.

"Don't worry…I'll try." I mumbled the last part, barely moving my lips. Then Edward came up to hug Esme.

"You, young man," she said after he released her, "I need you to make sure your other siblings don't get into trouble." she said, "But I love you too." he nodded. She kissed his cheek, Bella walked up behind them and gave her a silent hug, smiled and returned back to Edwards side.

As Emmett bounded towards Esme, she held up her finger and said something about not playing pranks with Jasper and me. He then wrapped her up in one of his most popular bear hugs. Rosalie went right before Jacob, then Nessie.

I could tell Carlisle was totally torn because his face was sad, but worn with worry lines… well as many as a vampire doctor can get. He pulled her into his arms, taking in her scent by putting his face in her hair, he kissed her on the forehead, and helped her step into the limo. His emotions said he was regretting letting her go but he lived with it. As the limo drove away with Esme waving from the window, I sighed and sat on the grass as Seth- in dog form- trotted up to me and placed his head in my lap, I sighed and petted his head as I thought, _wonder what the new moms like…? Will she survive two weeks here in a house full of vampires and werewolves?_

"Most likely not." I answered myself out loud as I got up and walked into the pale white house.

Ginny's POV

I had just woken up, well I had magically charmed my hair straight, and I threw on something flattering a blue flow top with a red tank under it. The doorbell just rang and I heard two voices talking. When I walked in to the entry hall way, I saw James talking with the producer that had been here earlier.

"James, come here please." I asked, he came walking up to me. I walked with him over to the kitchen leaving the producer in the hall.

"Yes mum?" he asked. I held my hand out. He understood and sighed, he dug into the pockets of his jeans and handed me his wand. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said putting it back into the charmed cupboard, that we had put Albus's wand in. As I walked back into the hallway I saw that Harry had come down, and so had Albus and Sirius. I smiled at my family.

The producer, I think his name was Bill or something, had walked up to me and told me that we would be having a heart felt goodbye scene and then I would be taken to the air port to go to Forks Washington.

When Bill told me the camera's were rolling I was immediately attacked by Sirius, Albus, and James, I almost fell over from all of them hugging me and saying bye and there fair wells. I smiled as they let go of me I told them, "Remember, James no making fun of Albus. Albus don't be mean to James… and Sirius. Please, please, try to control your… you know what I'm talking about." they smiled as they stepped back.

Then Harry, my husband, he was smiling sadly as he wrapped me up in his arms, he was warm, and I loved the way he felt as he kissed my forehead, cheeks and then my lips. "Bye sweetie." he said, "I'll miss you so much. And I will try my best to keep everyone we wouldn't want out of the house…" he sighed as he let me go. I smiled as he kissed me one more time. I looked at my kids who were lined up, I kissed each of them goodbye.

When I was in the limo the muggle who was driving slowly drove down the road leaving the last memory of my family to be them waving bye from the driveway, Harry looking as miserable as the day he had lost Sirius Black, his godfather. I sighed as silently pulled out my wand and conjured up one of my favorite books.

Random Person's POV

"Only Ginny Potter didn't know she'd be going into a house filled with Vampires, Werewolves, and teenagers!"

Esme's POV

As I got off of the air plane, the put me in another limo for an hour drive to the families house. I opened my bag and looked through what Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, and Erin packed me… not to bad, nice work cloths, normal stay at home cloths, and some high party things. I grabbed my other bag that Bella packed, it was filled with books and music, I guessed Edward helped.

When the limo stopped, I opened my door. The man who was driving handed me the key to the house, once I looked at the house I was very pleased to see it was at least kind of clean. It was a nice small house, two stories. I walked up the concrete walk way, and up to the white door. I placed the key in and twisted it. I opened the door and walked in.

Aware of the camera's following me, I walked into the living room. It was very cluttered, a fireplace sat in the center of the wall, a couch pushed against the wall with two love seats sitting on either side of the couch slightly away from the wall. It was a wood floor.

"Wow, this place is cluttered…I guess that means I've got at least two kids…" I let my words laps' into silence. I heard a slight hooting sound, like owls… I walked up the stairs and onto the second floor, I opened a door on my left and I saw there were four owls! They were perched in cages with food and water in it. My mouth fell open, I stared, there was a snowy white owl, a brown one, a black one, and a black and white owl.

"Well, owls… what kind of family keeps owls as pets?" I asked no one. I shook my head and moved on to the next room. It was as cluttered if even more than the living room, it held one twin bed, the walls were covered with red and gold posters, and people standing in long robes, there was a picture on the desk.

There was a man, the father I guessed, with his arm around his wife, and three little boys, I smiled at the picture. But also I felt like I might have some trouble with the boys… maybe not. I placed the picture back and backed out of the room, the next room looked about the same just not as poster covered, there were more toys on the ground and I picked up a little toy broom, it was cute as I held it. I placed it back and left.

The next room was the parents room, it was big, the bed spread was red, while the brown dressers and desk colored the room perfectly. I looked in the desk, at the bottom I found news paper clippings… I read the first one, it was faded and was around the time when a average man was 16 or 17... It said something about 'the boy who lived' and one looked like it said, 'undesirable number 1' and it had a picture of a 16 year old, he had shaggy black hair that didn't stick to his head, rounded black glasses, and his eyes were big and green, he had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead… he looked proud like he just won some kind of prize. I put it back looking at another news paper piece.

"Harry Potter, undesirable number one, on the run…" I murmured intrigued, "1,000 galleon reward for whoever catches the boy, alive and turns him in…" I looked at the picture, he looked a lot like the man in the picture on the boys desk. I put things back not wanting to intrude and walked back downstairs to find the hand book.

It was on the kitchen table, I sat down and started to read out loud.

_Dear new mom,_

_Its very nice to meet you, my name is Ginny Potter, my husband is Harry Potter. We have three sons named, James, Albus, and Sirius. James is 12, Albus is 11, and Sirius is 9. James and Albus just got back for their break from boarding school, so they will now be attending the local school. Sirius is home schooled by me and Harry. My boys always fight but they keep Sirius out of it, James picks on Albus the most sadly, and most of the times Harry and I will have to interfere._

_normally we will have visits from Ron and Hermione, they were our old friends who got married around the same time we did, also my brothers might stop in if Harry can't stop them, there names are: Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Ron, yes Ron is my brother and he got married to my best friend… most of the times Teddy, Remus and Tonks will come over, Teddy is there son and Harry is his godfather. _

_We named all of our sons after important people we've lost, besides Sirius, Albus was our old headmaster at the boarding school, and James was Harry's father. Also Sirius (Harry's godfather) might show up, he's kind just don't get mad at him, he's been through a lot in his life. Anyways, the boys don't have many chores, I do most of the cleaning with some help when I have company. _

_If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask Harry what you need._

_Good luck_

_Sincerely, Ginny._

I sighed as I looked at the long note and sat down on the worn out couch, I was wondering how my family was doing, then I heard the doorknob turn, the door opened I stood up and flattened my skirt out and I walked toward the door to meet the new family.

Ginny's POV

The car ride was long, but soon after they moved me back into a shiny limo I saw a sign that read 'Welcome To Forks', I sighed and put my head against the window and waited. We pulled out of the town and down a forest area. It was a strange place to live, out in the woods… the trees started to thin out and I found myself gazing at a pure white house! It was beautiful, three stories it looked like. There was a garden loping around the house, it was filled with colors, and it was de-gnomed.

I walked up to the house, it was even prettier up front, the man who was driving handed me the keys and I opened up the door and stepped inside.

It was amazing! The rooms color's were pale whites, and creams, with some blacks, and little of other colors. It was clean and neat, I suspected I would be dealing with a single child, a girl most likely, that was a spoiled git. I walked through the house running my hand along the smooth furniture.

When I got to the staircase, I walked up and turned into the first room I saw. Inside, it looked like the room could belong to a girl, and a boy. The bed was a queen size, and the room was black, white, and purple. There were tables of unfinished card games all over the place, and old authentic looking army guns, and uniforms.

I looked into the closet to get a good idea of what the teenager was like and when I looked, I just wanted to back right out. It was a closet with cloths made for girls and boys! So either this girl has a split personality, or this family lets boys and girls share rooms! I backed out of the room and into the hall way as I walked into the next room.

This one was around the same size, and almost the same decorations. It was a combination of blues, and reds. There were cloths all over the floor and muggle video games also. I walked into the closet, this one was more horrific than the last. It was filled to the top with cloths. It seemed like we had some shopoholic kids. I walked out of the room, still not seeing any pictures of the family.

The next room was smaller, it was colorful, and it looked like it belonged to a girl, there was a green wall, a purple, a yellow and an orange. The carpet was black and the bed looked like a twin but just a bit bigger. The dresser had a picture on it! Finally I thought. I walked over to the dresser and picked it up. There was a girl who looked about 15 or so in it, she had blonde hair and had her arms draped over two guys, one that looked an awful lot like Harry minus the scar and glasses, and the other was tall had brown eyes and crocked yellow teeth.

I walked out of the room wondering who those boys were, and why the girl was so at ease with them. When I walked into the last room on the floor, it was black and white, and there was music and books all around the room! I looked into the closet and of coarse boy and girls clothing. I sighed. The thoughts of this large family scared me. I hoped one of these rooms down here were the parents room, but I wasn't so sure. I walked back downstairs not eager to see more.

I found the letter about the family sitting on a dark brown antique looking table. I sat down and started to read out loud.

_Dear new mom,_

_My name is Esme Cullen and I welcome you to our home. In my family you must be wondering is how many children I have. Well I have 9 children. There names are, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, and Erin. All of our children were adopted, so they all have a bad past, most of them don't like talking about it, but you might get Erin to tell you some of hers if you're kind enough to her, same thing with Renesmee. _

_Edward was our first adoption. If you saw the room with all the music in it, that's his, he shares it with Bella. Edward and Bella are in a relationship, because they are adopted me and my husband Carlisle didn't want to separate them, so it is appropriate for them to date. Edward loves music, the piano is his, he hates it when Emmett touches it. _

_Rosalie was next. She's a little bit of a diva, and she hates anyone that she doesn't know well, at first she might seem to you like a fire breathing dragon, but really she's just trying to protect her family. Once you know her though, she'll love you._

_Emmett came after Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie are in a relationship like Bella and Edward, they share a room together, and don't be scared of Emmett, his size is huge, but he's really a big teddy bear. Watch out, because him Jasper and Erin are the pranksters in our family._

_Jasper. Jasper is quiet, but will get out there when he's with his siblings, he loves card games and idolizes the civil war. Once he starts a card game he won't stop till someone wins. Jasper, Erin, Edward, and Alice always go head to head in card games, chess, anything mental. Jasper might back down when it comes to chess, he doesn't have as much skill at the others._

_Alice was adopted around the same time Jasper was, and that was how they found each other. Alice is a small little pixie, she loves being right. She is a shopping girl like Rosalie. They both try to drag Bella along but she'll start screaming and crying unless she can go to the book store. Alice pretty much knows the future. You can't make a bet with her, she'll always win._

_Bella was a year after Alice. Bella is a nice well mannered girl, she'll probably befriend you quicker than the others. She loves reading, and you won't be able to tear her away from Wuthering Heights if she picks it up. As hard as Edward my try, that book is going no were. _

_Erin. She has more experience with the outside world. She's allowed me to tell you why. When Erin was little some people knew her dad had a child and figured out where she was, they came to the house and tried to take her away, to get some ransom money out of her dad. But Erin was smart she ran away and she was gone for 5 years before we saw her again. But she returned when she was ten. She had gone around the country away from the people. But Erin is smart, she's normally the ring master around pranks. But she's a sweet girl once you know her._

_Jacob. Hum, well he is the one who stands out from the rest of the family. He is at the community collage, and he is the oldest in the family. He does not get along with Rosalie, Edward and pretty much anyone. He kind of intruded in on our family, he had a crush on Bella, but Edward finally got him to back off. He is most brotherly towards Renesmee, but him and Rosalie will get into plenty of fights, witch will include her calling him a "Mutt, Dog," or "Fido." and him calling her, "Blondie, Leach, and Blood Sucker." but even though we know this should not happen, we believe that our kids should be able to make there own decisions and take the consequences. They need to learn with life experience._

_Little Renesmee. We call her Nessie, just a shortened version of her name, she loves her family, she'll like you unless she's been corrupted by Emmett, and the others in an hour, but that's highly unlikely. She loves dogs, she is just a little ball of fun. She is really Edwards little cousin, we adopted her in when her mom and dad died, so she has Edwards looks. Do not let her skip homework, she'll beg with her eyes, and it's hard to say no, trust me. She learned it from Emmett when he would beg for mercy from his siblings. _

_Well if you need anything don't be scared to ask my husband or one of the kids, good luck, and try to understand my family._

_With luck,_

_Esme._

I was quite shocked when I finished reading. They have kids that share the same room and they let them be together. Her kids are allowed to run free and learn there own lessons! My house as a kid might have been insane, but this is kind of scary. A little thought at the back of my mind nagged at me wondering, _has any one of these kids gone to jail?_

I pushed away that thought quickly. I mean I feel bad for her, she is in my house. And knowing my family something is bound to go wrong. I got up and sat on the couch waiting for the new family to return. Then I heard the door open and voices coming from the hallway. I sighed and got up.

Thoughts circled in my head. What would this family be like? Are they nice? Will I be in trouble here? I swear I heard a boy chuckle from the hallway I got up took a deep breath and walked into the other room.

**Lol sorry I haven't updated in like forever! But still I think I did very well :D Well my soccer and volleyball seasons are almost over so I promise that I will update at least every few weeks. Don't you dare forget R&R!**


End file.
